It Just Wasn't Meant To Be
by DamianSasuke
Summary: It just wan't meant to be our relationship. But i didn't want it to end I loved him. But did i real love him.  Harry/Draco


**It Just Wasn't Meant To Be.**

Coldness nipping at my nose. Harsh bitter winter winds blowing in all directions. Biting and nipping at any piece of flesh that they can get their teeth into. Laughing at everyone that they attack because it just loves causing pain and distress to everybody that it has its sick pleasure in meeting. Nose turning a rather violent red as well as my cheeks. Pulling up the black woolly scarf that is around my neck and having it cover my abused face as much as it can. Only leaving my eyes visible so that I can see where I'm going. Where am I going? Out of everywhere in the world I leave my nice warm home to tackle the bitter cold just so that I can see the person that I love. The bell above the door jingles announcing my arrival into the quaint little café in the middle of our little town. Surveying around to see if I can see his shambolic excuse for hair, but I can't help but love it. It's soft and just lovely to thread my fingers though. Unable to see his black mop I give a soft smile and find a table to sit at, right next to the window that's being abused over and over again by the vengeful cold. Trying to get into the homely environment and ruin the pleasant atmosphere.

Soft eyes come into my line of vision as I tear my silver gaze from frost.

"Can I get you anything while you wait?" Such a soft voice that enters my ears, hardly being able to help it, a gentle smile creeps unto my lips.

"Just a hot chocolate please. Thank you." I can't help but smile more. The girl nods and turns away from me and carries on with what she has to do. Long flowing strawberry-blond hair, the most amazing sapphire blue eyes I've ever seen. Nicely tanned skin and perfect curves. She's an amazing person to look at and she seems to have an astonishing personality as well. Letting my gaze fall from the woman it drifts to the window just like the snow slowly drifting from the heaven above. Letting my fingers skim the window my mind forgets about the wintry weather that beats the frozen glass under my fingertips. Fingertips being bitten softly by jack frost outside but I don't care. The soft pain is welcomed unto my person wanting to forget that I am here for a reason. Needing to forget that I'm meant to be here to see the person I love. Love. Love is an overused word. Does anyone know what love truly is? Is it a real emotion or a lack of emotion that these ideas come fourth?

A soft titter of a cup and saucer being placed in front of me I notice that my dark obsession has arrived, in more ways than one. Thanking the girl she leaves the bill and wonders off to serve some other person who inhabits the warm café. A soft smile catches my lips as his green eyes lock with mine. Adoration shining from one pair, hopelessness in the other. Soft footfalls coming towards the circular table and green eyes never unlocking from the fierce hold. Why was it only now that I had this deep painful felling of rejection? Just seeing him on this cold and bitter day should have been proof enough. Piercing coldness biting my finger tips, eating through the flesh and seeping into the bone. Sharp contrast to the scolding liquid that has just ripped through my fingers from my obsidian fixation that was slowly heating my fingers on my other hand. War was waging in the emerald eyes that held me so strong in his grasp. War of pain, distrust, hate, love and lust. Such a painful war that I had to watch from the sidelines, not being able to do anything to help.

"We're through." That was all I got before he got up and was walking out. So many emotions were running through his eyes, all of them were gone as he spoke. Unable to process the thought I stayed in place. Eventually taking coins out of my pocket and putting them on the circular table, I ran out after the person that I'd braved the cold for. The jingle of the bell was heard as I ran out of the warm haven to seek out the problem.

"What do you mean?" Yelling to him only a few feet behind him. His strong back to me, tense shoulders and hung head. He surely didn't mean what he said. Surely. Turning around his eyes were burning a fierce black that I'd never seen in my life. Many of the people that I knew were surrounding me, surrounding us. I must have missed something, what was it that I'd done to cause such a fierce reaction out of him. Fists clenched to his side he took firm steps towards my slowly freezing body.

Jack Frost taking chunks out of me at a time.

"You know exactly what I mean." I'm just standing here being berated in front of everyone that I held dear, and for what. It's all for you. You were held so close to my heart that I thought that what we had meant something to you. Something that we could have shared for a long time. Evil words coming from your sinful lips. Berating, beating, torturous words. Slowly my breathing rapidly increases, everything finally sinks in. All of the avoiding within the short amount of time. The brush off. Everything led to this, but I was just too stubborn to realize what was happening. Never noticing that distance between us had grown so great. Never noticing the girl from the coffee shop come out and hug the man I thought I was going to be with the rest of my life. Everything catches up to me like lightning. Being hit with everything that I hadn't consciously noticed, but sub-consciously did.

"I hope she makes you happy." A soft smile gracing my lips as I turn around. Coldness nipping at my nose. Harsh bitter winter winds blowing in all directions. Biting and nipping at any piece of flesh that they can get their teeth into. Laughing at everyone that they attack because it just loves causing pain and distress to everybody that it has its sick pleasure in meeting. Nose turning a rather violent red as well as my cheeks. Pulling up the black woolly scarf that is around my neck and having it cover my abused face as much as it can. Pushing through the crowd that had formed and pushing past my best friend not wanting to be betrayed again.


End file.
